La pelicula: Comienzo de la apuesta
by biancu narufan
Summary: NARUTO Y SUS AMIGOS HACEN UNA APUESTA DE CAMBIAR DE PERSONALIDAD DENTRO DE TODA UNA SEMANA CHICAS CONTRA VARONES EL QUE PIERDA SERA SIRVIENTE DEL OTRO GENERO ¿QUIEN GANARA?
1. La Pelicula : LA APUESTA COMIENZA

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata,Ten Ten, Temari, Matsuri,Gaara, Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto, Sai y Sasuke, salían de ver una película, donde los personajes viajaban a otra dimensión y se encontraban con sus otros yo que tenían sus personalidades a lo contrario que eran ellos.**

**Al salir del cine a Ino se le ocurrió una gran idea,hacer una apuesta.**

**Hey chicas tengo una gran un minuto - dijo Ino con cara de malebola y picara**

**¿Que quieres Ino ? -dijeron al unisono acercándose a su lado mientras los chicos se quedaban hablando sin mostrar atención alguna a lo que pasaba**

**¿Que les parece si hacemos una apuesta,chicas contra varones eh? - dijo con una mirada picara y llena de diversión**

**¿Que tienes planeado cerda ? -dijo Sakura ya harta de que no valla al grano**

**Ya va frente de marquesina-dijo ignorando olímpicamente la mirada amenazante de S****akura para proseguir-bueno mi idea consiste en que las chicas por una semana nos comportamos como en la película,al contrario de como somos y seamos supervisadas por los chicos ,luego les tocara a que los que se salgan de personaje,perderán y dejaran de final el genero que contenga mas participantes sin perder, equipo que pierda va a tener que ser sirviente del otro por 3 días- hizo una sonrisa malévola y con sorna,antes de proseguir- pero estos sirvientes son incondicionales-dijo antes de echarse a reír como loca **

**Buena idea cerda! alfin usaste la cabeza ¿Que dicen chicas participamos?-dijo Sakura pensando en todo lo que podría hacer si ganaba **

**Hai-dijeron todas al unisono con sonrisas sádicas y divertidas **

**Despues de quedar en que iban a participar, se dispusieron en ir a contarles a los chicos la idea de Ino**

**Yo no juego-dijeron Sasuke y Neji**

**¿Que pasa chicos que tienen miedo a perder ?- dijo Ten Ten**

**Es obvio que Uchiha y Hyuga tienen final se hacen los hombres y son unos poco orgullo Uchiha y vos Hyu...**

**Sakura no pudo terminar que ya tenia a los dos gritando que jugaban , que iban a ganar ... Después del discurso de los dos mas callados del grupo, se cerro la apuesta pero con una CONDICIÓN**

**Chicos la apuesta ya esta hecha, esta se empieza mañana, pero hay una clausula que hay que seguir, no le podemos contar a nadie de la apuesta y que se vale todo para ganar - dijo Ino que fue la que creo todo**

**Hai-dijeron todos y cerraron el trato **

**Se despidieron los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro**

**Bueno es mi primer fic jaja espero que les guste sera muy largo y gracioso gracias aru vos me das la inspiración para este fic genia amiga sos lo mas jajaj xd bueno hasta la proxima bye**


	2. planificaciones:CHICAS AL ATAQUE

**Chicas POV**

**19:30 PM**

**Nos toca empezar a nosotras y después a ellos asi que hay que estar atentas a su posible sabotaje-Ino les dijo con cara de cómplice - después de que pase la semana nos podremos vengar y cuando ganemos DIVERTIR jajjaj-en eso se empezó a reír como una desquiciada haciendo que a todas le corriera una gota estilo anime por la nuca**

**Bueno que tal si nos ponemos a planificar como nos vamos a comportar mañana-dijo Sakura pensando en su nueva personalidad **

**La frene tiene razón -dijo Ino recompuesta de haber reído un montón-a ver enumeremos pero antes ¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa que ya esta haciendo frio?**

**En casa de Ino se encontraban sus amigas planificando una "estrategia" o "plan"**

**Ahora si enumeramos-hablo Ino mientras les serbia te a sus amigas**

**Anota Ten en una hoja el nombre de la primera chica que se te ocurra asi definimos su actitud nueva-hablo Temari que de haber pasado mucho tiempo con shikamaru era toda una estratega **

**Hai, la primera eh?- dijo Ten Ten con cara pensativa llevandose un dedo a la boca- Que tal Hinata?**

**Bueno a ver hinata tendría que comportarse atrevida,intrépida,contestadora,enérgica,sin miedo,sin rastro de ningun sonrojo,valiente,algo asi como Temari o creen?-dijo Matsuri mirando a Ten Ten que asentía y escribía todo**

**Matsuri, mañana tendrias que hacer lo mismo vos-dijo Temari**

**Hai-se limitaron se limitaron a responder ambas . Hinata estaba de acuerdo y haría lo posible por lograrlo , cueste lo que cueste no perdería, al contrario sería una fiera ,no se dejaría vencer por nadie se lo prometio a ellas y a sus amigas **

**Chicas prometo lograrlo y no ser vencida-habló sin titubear y sorprendiendo a todas las ahí presentes- Ten Ten anota que Matsuri es la segunda y si se te ocurre algo más me dices -sentenció haciendo que todas se quedarán con la boca abierta y sin aliento**

**Hai-respondieron por inersia al unisono sin poder creer que acababa de suceder**

**Bien Hinata asi se habla .Vamos a ganar no hay duda!-salto derrepente Sakura saliendo del shock y haciendo que las demás tambien.**

**Bien sigamos tercera Temari -hablo Ino que recuperaba el habla -tenes que ser tierna,amorosa,dulce,compensiva,sin una pisca de sadismo o agresividad-termino de indicar la ojiazul**

**Hai...-respondió a regañadientes y blasfemiando por lo bajo aunque...**

**Nada de blasfemias mañana ! Nisiquiera por lo bajo! Sino perderemos-chillo Sakura e Ino la apoyo al igual que todas las demás**

**Bien, sere una estúpida flor delicada y dulce ahj pero si que me san asco tsk -respondió Temari que odiaba ese comportamiento tam tonto y molestaba esa forma de ser tan despectiva y estúpida de una le daba asco,pero todo sea por sus amigas y ganarles a esos tarados que se hacian llamar hombres **

**Cuarta que ser igual a la nueva Temari , pero mas tonta ,mas estúpida,algo asi como Naruto cuando no piensa - sentenció Ino**

**Hai...-se limito a responder úpida apuesta ella no quería hacer todo sea por mis amigas penso para seguir charlando**

**INNER SAKURA: KYAAAA! NO QUIERO HACER ESO ! CERDA TU Y TUS ESTUPIDECES!**

**Sakura puso cara toca cerda... penso para mirarla y hablar**

**INNER: CERDAA! ES TU TURNO VAS A VER JAJAJJAJA**

**Quinta cerda-hablo Sakura con cara sadica y sonrisa con sorna -tenes que ser boba,tonta ,timida,miedosa,y dulce-sentenció para terminar de ver que su amiga estaba procesando la información con gran mal humor, para luego Sakura sonreir con altaneria**

**INNER: jajajja. KYYAAA QUE SE SIENTE CERDAAAA!**

**Sexta Ten Ten -hablo Matsuri -tendrías que comportarte como Neji o como Sasuke eso de seguro despues de todo son todo lo contrario a vos mucho ms Sasuke que es un cubito de hielo -sentenció Matsuri a lo que todas considieron Sasuke era el agus para el aceite de Ten Ten y Neji bueno amenos tenía corazón almenos con su compañera**

**Bueno chicas todo planeado,mañana empieza el juego,no se dejen sabotear recuerden que somos un grupo y que ayudemosnos mutuamente no vamos a caer ante ellos okey ?!-grito Ino con sumo entusiasmo **

**Haii! -gritaron todas **

**Asi paso la noche y despues de las 10 cada una se fue a su casa,con las palabras motivadoras de Ino en la cabeza predispuestas a no perder **


	3. Planeando:SABOTAJE

**19:10 pm Estaban todos los chicos de la apuesta en la casa de Naruto**

**Cállense de una p... vez-grito el Uchiha que estaba harto de escuchar decir taradeces al dobe y a los demás**

**Bien, ahora si les diré un plan que eh estado pensando-dijo Shikamaru que ya era un estratega y tenia todo pensado- PRIMERO Sasuke se encargara de distraer o seducir a Sakura para que se distraiga y se confunda en su nueva forma de ser**

**SEGUNDO Naruto, tu molestaras a todas y harás sonrojar a Hinata que calculo que eso no le tendra que pasar si quiere ganar ...**

**¿Pero eso no es hacer trampa ?-dijo Naruto ganándose dobes y golpes por parte de todos-itte !**

**Como decía no es trampa Naruto dijeron que se valía todo -hablo Shikamaru para proseguir con el plan- TERCERO los demás intentaran sabotear a sus parejas. Ellas dos eran las mas dóciles de manejar y sabotear. Se que Sakura no tanto pero tratándose de Uchiha calculo que hay una posibilidad**

**CUARTO Mezclenlas y que enredarlas los mas posible para hacer que sean como ellas mismas**

**QUINTO Evaluenlas,fíjense en lo que han cambiado para atacar ahí.**

**Lo que les acobo de decir anteriormente es muy general los mas importante es este ultimo paso**

**Bueno si ya es todo me voy -hablo Neji que ya se quería estaba aburriendo de tanto plan**

**Si es todo-respondió el Nara con que iba a ser problemático y mas su problemática que bastante dura era**

**Después**** de la respuesta de el pelinegro todos se estaban llendo sabiendo lo que les esperaba , n****o iba a ser nada fácil, pero antes de irse Shikamaru agrego**

**Mañana a la noche nos reunimos para charlar nuestros ****análisis**

**Hai,hay que estar bien no pienso ser esclavo de nadie y mucho menos de una mujer-respondio el Uchiha a lo que todos quería llegar a esas instancias **

**Después**** de esos últimos comentarios todos se fueron planificando su sabotaje del dia de mañana**

**si que iba a ser duro**

**Bueno espero que les guste lo que viene va a estar muy bueno es muy gracioso y juro seguir subiendo VAN A VER TENGO UN MONTÓN DE CAPITULOS PARA AGREGAR ASI QUE SI LES GUSTA BUSQUEN LA PROX SEMANA O FIJENSE DE TANTO EN TANTO POR FAVOR bye **


	4. EL PRIMER DÍA : HINATA CAMBIO DE 360º

**HINATA POV 8:00 am **

**Que día el de hoy se supone que tendría que ser lo que nunca pude ser, bueno pero lo debo hacer por mis me voy a bañar.**

* * *

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS : 8 :15 AM **

**AHHH que relajante,Otoo-san y Neji-nii-san me deben esperar para menos mal que no controlan lo que pienso jeje**

* * *

**Ahí**** esta Neji y Padre no los saludare tengo que ser temeraria,demostrativa.. huy cierto mejor me desabrocho la campera y me ato el pelo en una coleta soy intrépida no me tiene que dar vergüenza ! ...**

**Bueno dias Hinata-me saludo mi padre**

**buenos dia Hinata -sama-me saludo Neji **

**Hmp-me limite a responder,tome una manzana y me dispuse a volver a mi cuarto para ponerme un look mas intrépido. Jaja hoy y para siempre chau a la Hinata tímida hola! HINATA VALIENTE E INTRÉPIDA!**

**Me puse un top lila senido al cuerpo ,unos shorts negros , me maquille ,me ate bien el pelo en una coleta bien alta ,me desabroche la campera y me disponía a ir cuando antes de cruzar la puerta me detuvo Neji**

**Hinata -sama no debe irse sin desayunar y menos en esas fachas - me dijo con una sonrisa entre burlona por lo de la apuesta y sobre protectora por mi nuevo look**

**Vete a la mierda Neji-nii-san-le conteste con cara de entre santa y burlesca,ante la mirada atónita de el y mi padre,para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo **

* * *

**En las calles de Konoha**

**Estaba claro que en esta semana me iban a sabotear,molestar y todo lo que me pudiese hacer perder así que decidí no acercarme a ninguno de los de la apuesta y me fui con Kiba-kun**

**Hola Kiba-kun,Akamru -kun-los salude pero sabia que me estaban observando, lo vi en un momento con mi byakugan mientras pretendía buscar a Kiba y a su el iluso de Naruto se piensa que le voy a dejar pasar que me este espiando ajaj Esta Hinata no deja muñeco sin cabeza si él no se atreve pedirme que sea su novia, pues lo obligare aprovechare estas circunstancias para tirarme a Kiba que no esta nada mal**

**Hola Hinata que cambiazo has dado-me dijo atónito sacándome de mis cavilaciones **

**¿Que no te gusta?-le inquirí con tono entre coqueto e inocente a ver si con eso Naruto se ponía celoso jaj quieres jugar con fuego Naruto -kun pues ahí tienes **

**Gustarme,Hinata estas preciosa y tu nueva actitud me encanta-se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro-se que están en una apuesta lo oí decir a lo chicos. También se que Naruto esta ahí escondido yo te ayudo en lo que necesites Hinata.**

**Gracias Kiba-kun lo que quiero es poner celoso a Naruto o perderlo de una puta vez de viste así puedo estar en paz**

* * *

**Este imbécil de Kiba me las paga. Noooooo se están a punto de si yo lo impido dattebayo! pensó Naruto antes de tirarse encima del Inuzuka**

* * *

**Ahj estúpido Naruto justo cuando me lo iba tirar a Kiba,ya que ...al menos se que me quiere y Kiba dice que no tiene problema que Naruto lo cague a trompadas que el ayudara igual a las chicas indirectamente porque soy su "AMIGA" jejej **

**No le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a Hinata-chan-gritaba el pelirrubio mientras ayuda a Kiba a levantarse **

**NARUTO CIERRA EL PICO!Vos no sos nadie para decirle eso!-dije colérica después de todo estoy en esta chancleteada por culpa suya-No le vuelvas a hablar así a Kiba-kun OKEY? recuerda que yo no soy nada tuyo ni de nadie así que Kiba puede hacer lo que se le cante bajo mi supervision. ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ ¡ ADIÓS!-jjajaj los deje solo,atónito y encima me lleve a Kiba y a su perro conmigo, dejándolo con la palabra en la lo mas me encanta esta nueva yo ,pero igual GOMEN NARUTO-KUN **

**Hey Kiba-kun que tal si vamos a comer eh?-dije ya que me lo traje que pague la comida**

**Hai pero solo si yo invito-jaja me coquetea bueee si para eso lo traje ****precisamente**

**Arigato,dale a donde vamos?-inquirí que puedo decir soy rápida **

**A un restaurante muy bonito ¿vamos?-dijo muy caballeroso y dulce**

**Así**** pase el día,con mi nueva actitud,con Kiba y su perro,en el cine,en la plaza y en mi casa sin encontrarme a nadie que me molestara con lo de la apuesta excepto hoy cuando llegue a las 20:00 pm y lleve a Kiba mi casa a comer **

**+++++++++++++++FLASH BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

** Llegue a casa a las 20:00pm,invite a Kiba a comer,después de todo el me invito todo el dí llegamos a mi hogar me encontré con que Neji me esperaba con cara de enojada y llena de reproche ¡OCEA QUIEN SE PIENSA QUE ES! ¡ YO LLEGO CUANDO SE ME CANTA! ¡A LA HORA QUE QUIERO O COMO CHARANGOS SEA!**

**Hinata-sama que hace llegando tan tarde a casa y seguida por el Inuzuka y su perro-me dijo con enojo como si fuera mi padre jajajaj infeliz ! estoy en esta estupidez por su culpa AHORA VA A VER DE QUE SOY CAPAZ!**

**CIERRA EL PICOO NO SOS NADA PARA DECIRME QUE HACER Y REGAÑAME,ADEMAS INVITE A KIBA-KUN A COMER TE GUSTE O NO-ajaja ahora que vea lo que hago se va a morir-¿no es cierto Kiba-kun?-ajaj dije con la voz mas dulce y tímida que me salio y lo agarre con un beso desprevenido aunque me gusta como besa jaja**

**HINATA-SAMA!-jajaj me quedo sin compañero de equipo Neji esta que explota-Inuzuka vete preparando. QUE TIENES QUE DECIR ANTES QUE TE MATE CON MI KATANA-ajaj nunca lo vi así a Neji que aura mas oscura jajajaj me voy a divertir **

**Bueno si voy a morir Hinata déjame decirte que que bien que besas-oh si que quería morir chau chau Kiba -kun**

**ADIÓS**** INUZUKA. TE MUERES GRANDISIMO IMBECIL-Dijo Neji colérico nunca lo vi así **

* * *

**5 MINUTOS ****DESPUÉS**

**Ui eso devio puño le metió Kiba a Neji para no ser cortado por la intervengo no valla a ser que termine con un Kiba partido el 20 pedazos o mas ,un Akamaru sin estomago o un Neji sin cara después de tantos COLMILLOS SOBRE COLMILLOS esta medio chingado. A VER AHJ. Hombres ahora tengo que salvarles el trasero yo.**

**A VER MANGAS DE IDIOTAS DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ! ME TIENEN HASTA LOS OVARIOS NEJI!-ajajaj sus caras de ¿¡que carajo Hinata hablando así?!-Neji-nii-san DEJA TRANQUILO A KIBA-KUN O TE CORTARE LAS PELOTAS QUE NO TIENES! TE CASTROOOO OKEY?!**

**Hai .. Hai.. Hinata ... Hinata-sama -jajajjaja lo deje sin en shock,mejor aprovecho y voy con Kiba**

**Nee Kiba-kun-susurre-venid rápido adentro de la casa dejemoslo afuera encerrado**

**Hai esta nueva Hinata me gusta-jajaj como si no me diera cuenta del doble sentido**

**Ah**** si Kiba -kun,que bueno que te guste-le coquetee es divertido ser mala me quedo así **

**Entramos en la casa,cerramos la puerta con llave y al rato... jajaj los gritos de Neji es muy gracioso!**

**Déjeme**** entrar Hinata-sama-seguí gritando haber si me volves a molestar**

**Neji-nii-san la puerta esta cerrada porque usted se porto mal y papa dice que no deje entrar a locos,maniáticos con katanas-dije con la voz mas inocente y angelical que pude para luego largarme a reír con Kiba**

**HINATA!****MALDITA ZORRA AHORA VAS A VER AHJ!-ah si maldita zorra ahora vas a ver**

**COMO SOY UNA MALDITA ZORRA TE VOY A DEJAR AHÍ ! Y PARA CUANDO ABRA YA NO SERA VIRGEN AJJAJAJ A VER SI TE GUSTA ESO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!-bien punto para mi con ese comentario se murió-KIBA-KUN VAMOS-grite-tranquilo Kiba estoy molestando a Neji. Pasa ahora comemos-le susurre en el oído para que no se haga ilusione y para que se dejase de desangrar **

**Comimos ignorando a Neji que puteaba,gritaba,amenazaba,lloraba,sublicaba,se enojaba etc para que luego nos despidiéramos después de dos abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con Neji que empezó**

**MALDITO TE MATO,LOS ACÁ AFUERA Y USTEDES HACIENDO QUE SABE KAMI-SAMA QUE COSA-me miro colerico para gritar-TE USARE INUZUCA PARA SACRIFICIO DE JASHIN-SAMA! UAAAEJEJEAJAJJEJE ! Y A TI ESTÚPIDA PRIMA CUANDO REGRESE TU PADRE VAMOS A TENER UNA FUERTE CHARLA Y LE EXPLICARAS A TU PAPA POR QUE CARAJOS NO ERES VIRGEN AHHHHHHH!-y se abalanzo sobre Kiba pero yo lo detuve**

**IDIOTA! TE CASTRO SI NO TE CALMAS!-ajajja a ver si con mi byakugan te calmas-NO HICE NADA CON KIBA MAS QUE COMER! SI TU TIENES UNA MENTE HENTAI NO ES MI PROBLEMA ! LO QUE DIJE ERA PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO INSULTARME PORQUE SINO LIGAS Y DE LAS MALAS !Y JURO QUE LA PRÓXIMA LO CUMPLE OKEY?! - a ver si con esto el infeliz se calma**

**Hai...-ja como siempre a regañadientes**

**Bueno ahora vamos-le hice señas para que entre-chau Kiba-kun nos vemos-me despedí algo cortes,pero le cerré la puerta en la cara es algo ajja**

**Adiós**** Hinata!-ese Kiba que buen amigo después le voy a recompensar ajaj que hent...**

**FIN FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Mejor me voy a dormir nose cuanto tiempo paso desde que me acosté pero tengo sueño alto día el de hoy **

**FIN HINATA POV**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE PARA MI ES UNO DES LOS CAPÍTULOS MAS DIVERTIDOS QUE ESCRIBÍ HASTA AHORA, BUENO SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA PUES SÍGANLA VOY A SEGUIR SUBIENDO SE LOS ASEGURO, JURO Q HASTA QUE NO LO TERMINA NO PARA ASI Q BUENO NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES O NOSE POR AHI PERO SIEMPRE EL LUNES SEGURO BYE BYE**


	5. el primer dia:Naruto saboteando a Hinata

7:00 am

**Dobe de una puta vez- gritó Sasuke**

* * *

**Nartu POV**

**Estúpido Sasuke me tira de la cama y me grita maldito infeliz...pense mientras me iba a bañar**

**Ah que linda ducha pense - hoy Sasuke me toca seguir a Hinata -chan ...-este idiota no esta-hay teme te fuiste a custodiar a Sakura -chan jajja pobre teme cuando se de cuenta de que el teme la quiere sabotear o logre que ella ya no actue de otra forma jajaj que paliza que recibira YO quiero asientos en primera fila jajajja DATTEBAYO!**

* * *

FUERA DE LA CASA DE HINATA EN UN ARBUSTO

**Ah que bonita y cambiada se ve mi Hinata-chan Ya pronto le pedire que sea mi...**

**¿EH?! que hace con Kiba-kun ¿POR QUÉ LA VA A BESAR?! no si yo puedo evitarlo DATTEBAYO!**

**Sueltala Kiba-ahj este idiota me las paga-No te acerques a Hinata grandísimo ...**

**Y despues de eso Hinata se enojo conmigo,me gritó,y desaparecio con Kiba ! QUE CARAJO?! o_o" la perdí! ¿Y AHORA QUE HAGO?! NOSE SONDE ESTAN,ademas tengo hambre ahj me voy a comer ramen y despues los busco**

* * *

**Gracias viejo Chiriku! Chauu dattebayo!-ahh que rico a buscar a Hinata -chan**

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**¿EH?! ¿QUÉ?! ¿EATA CON KIBA A PUNTO DE ENTRAR AL CINE?! **

**NOOOOOO LA PERDIII!,ya que dattebayo... dattebayo mejor me espero a que los chicos vengan a casa a la noche para que me ayuden dattebayo !**

* * *

10:30 PM

**Chicos ¿que cuentan?-ajjaj ya quiero escuchar como les fue**

**Bueno yo diria que enumeremos a las chicas y sus nuevos cambios para empezar la estrategia-ese Shikamaru tan coherente nunca le entiendo nada y tampoco see que es coherente ,pero un día se lo escuche decir como un cumplido a Temari y se que debe ser bueno para que la chica no lo matase-bueno Neji**

**Hai-se limito a responder Que amargado**

**Temari Nueva personalidad :dulce y de ataque su paciencia-termino por decir el Nara**

**Sakura :torpe,boba,timida.. Punto de ataque paciencia ,coherencia,el uso de la razón etc-ajjaja. Teme no entendi ˚_˚ **

**Ino:torpe,dulce,timida,tierna... Punto de ataque lo mismo que Sakura-pobre Sai le va a pasar lo mismo que al lo matara si la hace perder-segun los libros en vez de volver a decir lo mismo se acotan los conceptos**

**Si,si,si como -chan :intrépida,con mal humor,algo asi como el teme,valiente,segura de si misma...**

**Insoportable,inpertinente ..- hay Neji que hijo de ...**

**CÁLLATE NEJI! NO HABLES ASÍ DE HINATA-CHAN -a este lo mato**

**Jaj ahora decis eso por que no sabes .Si supieras lo que me hizo-ah que maricon que le pudo haber hecho la pobre Hinata-chan**

**Haber Neji que te hizo Hinata-chan?-que insoportable seguro es una estupidez **

30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS TODOS CON CARA DE o_o WTF?! Y EN SHOCK

¿QUE HIZO QUE?! MALDITO KIBA LO MATOOOO!

Tranquilizate dobe -me dijo para luego golpearme

Itte!- maldito teme,sin corazón ahj estupido Sasuke

Bueno sigamos-hablo el Nara que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y pensaba que iba a ser problemático-ah Hinata la tenemos que confundir y seducir asi se sonroja o actuara como siempre cuando esta cerca de Naruto

Hai-dijimos al que tenía razón

A Ten Ten lo unico que hay que hacerle es que ría nomas,despues de todo actua como fría,altanera,indiferente,como un cubo de hielo...-dijo Neji jajajaj igual que el

Igual que vos, el teme y todos los quw estan aca menos yo, pero principalmente ustedesdos DATTEBAYO!-dije mirando principalmente a Neji y al teme

Cállate Naruto!-gritaron todos al unisono

Itte...-¿por que me pegan? Sino dije nada que no sea verdad .Malditos tarados ,despues me dicen baka

Bueno la ultima que falta es Matsuri y la tengo bien embromada para ganar .Es igual a Hinata o un poco menos pero vere como lo soluciono -hablo Gaara .Si es igual a Hinata la tiene jodida! DATTEBAYO!

Bueno todos tenemos claro donde atacar .Asi que doy terminada la reunión -hablo flojo que es

Hai,DATTEBAYO!Asi que quédense a comer -ajaj con esto seguro que se quedan -podemos ordenar sushi o ramen

Hai-hablaron todos ak unisono que buenos amigos ! DATTEBAYO!

FIN NARUTO POV

Asi paso la noche entre risas,juegos ,bromas,temes y dobes y todos siempre sin dejar de pensar en la estrategia

Bueno queridos narufans o otakus espero que les guste me esforse en este y espero que les guste hay muchos mas asi que si les gusta sigan leyendo jaja nos leemos el lunes o capaz antes


	6. 2 dia de la apuesta Matsuri la rebelde

Naruto no me partenese ahora lo pongo porque me olvide y ya saben a quien le pertenece asi que no lo voy a poner

Advertencia lenguaje sarpado por parte de Matsuri

11:25 am

Matsuri,cariño despiértate. Gaara te busca-dijo Temari que tenia que actuar así sino la descalificaban

Hai,salí de mi cuarto,molestia,ahora me levanto-dijo Matsuri que ya se creía una chica mala-diablos Temari! tonta! como ozas levantarme a esta hora! AHJ Gaara ahora que baje te usara como sacrificio a Jashin-sama o a Kami o lo que sea grandisimo invesil ahhh!

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Hay que fiaca,pero me tuve que bañar-decía Matsuri que tenia sueño

MATSURI POV

Estúpida Temari y estúpido Gaara. Acá el único que vale la pena es Kankuro, que suerte que tiene, yo me tuve que bañar y el infeliz sigue esto no se queda así!. SI yo caigo el también!

Bueno días Matsuri-me saludo Gaara, se ve adorable, pero no me dejare caer tan fácilmente en sus trampas.

Vete al diablo,vuelve a levantarme a esta hora y morirás,ni tu arena te salvara!-respondí,agarre una manzana y me dirigí a la habitación del marionetista jajjaj NO SE SALVA SI QUE NO NO NO!

1,2,3 hay voy-KAKURO!-grite y cai arriba suyo

AAHH !,Matsuri que haces arriba mio eh?- ajajaj idiota mira que quererme seducir,ni lo pienses ajajaj eso nomas cuando llegue la semana de Gaara va a ser muy divertido sabotearlo

Si yo caigo tu también-dije .Entendiste osea HELLO!

GAARA INVECIL! OTRA VEZ NOS LEVANTASTE TEMPRANO!-se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-¿Que tal si le damos una cucharada de tu propio medicina?

Hai,que tienes en mente?-me encanta es un sonreí cómplice y me dijo

Nose dime tu,vamos y lo matamos como podemos o nose tocamos un tema delicado,sentimental¿que dices?-ajajaj este Kankuro siempre buscando una forma de salir conmigo lo pedís lo tenes

Lo físico no le hace daño así que vamos por lo emocional,ya se que a Gaara le gusto,aunque no me lo haya dicho,así que saldré contigo eso le tocara solo seguime la corriente ¿vale?-le dije con mirada picara

Hai,esto va a ser divertido,espera que me cambio-me respondió con sonrisa burlona

Hai-me limite a responder ,ya sabia como hacer para que Gaara no me vuelva a molestar de POR VIDA

* * *

Ya era hora de que terminara de cambiarse,que comience el show se ha dicho

Kankuro-kun me encantaría salir contigo a desayunarya que el estúpido de Gaara nos despertó temprano-dije sabiendo que Gaara estaba escuchando detras se la puerta u que a cualquiera persona levantarse a esa hora era tarde-solo espera que busco mi bolso ¿a dónde vamos? ¿ es una cita?-pregunte lo mas inocente que pude

Solo s tu quieres preciosa-me dijo en tono seductor haciendo que Gaara entrara y se le tirase encima

Hey Gaara suelta a Kankuro-kun.Él me invito a GRANDÍSIMO BAKA! Y HAZME CASO CUANDO TE HABLO SINO QUIERES QUE TE CASTRE !-jajjaja lo seje Sakura por enojarte con Naruto aprendo muchas cosas-Vamos Kankuro-kun dejemos al baka este y vayamonos a comer,despues de todo la CULPA la tiene ÉL por METERME en este LIO

Matsuri...-dijo con cara de perro mojado

* * *

Jjajaj me desapareci con Kankuro,lo deje solo,enojado,confundido y con una indirectaSOY LO , SER MALAA!

Hey Matsuri-y que quiere ahora el infeliz-Gaara nos ha seguido-ya se acaso cree que soy imbécil

Sí,ya see Kankuro-kun-jajaj asi se sonroja y Gaara se pone celoso-vamos a comer por ahi vamos

Pero de tan apurada que saliste no agarraste tu que invito yo- es verdad encima,bueno no importa que este despeinada,con unos shins y remera corta , total yo soy una chica mala y rebelde!

Hai-me límite a constestar total mejor que me invite él

* * *

Despues de comer fuimos al cine donde pobre Kankuro le tiraron jugo,palomitas y que una pelirroja le vino a tirar todo eso,porque segun ella la estaba engañ ME JODAN ESE ERA GAARA TRANSFORMADO EN paso en el restaurante que un mesero pelirrojo le tiro encima la mayonesa,papas fritas ,tomates y un montón de porqueríasmas "sin QUERER" que cara que puso Kankuro no tenía precio casi mata al chavon y a la mina en el cine sino fuera porque era su hermano transformado y decidimos que despues le daríamos su de todo esta Odisea nos dispusimos a caminar por Konoha

Jajaj ua esta no tenes nada mas en el pelo-dije muriendome de la risa

Ahj,Gaara me las pagara que comience la función-me sabia a que se refería-Oh Matsuri que bonita ¿me perdonas por lo que paso hoy?-me dijo en tono coqueto y tomándome por la cintura sabiendo que Gaara nos estaba viendo

Obvio que te perdono -le respondí y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar aparecio una vieja pelirroja que nos interrumpió

Joven pobre Michi esta ahi arriba-dijo pegandole a Kankuro y tironeandole para que le YO NO IBA A DEJAR QUE GAARA GANARA CON SUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS ! QUE CULPA TENGO YO DE QUE NO SE ALLA DECARADO ANTE MI ANTES ! AHJ ME DESESPERA

VIEJA DE MIERDA QUE VIENE A INTERRUMPIR .PIDALE A OTRO INFELIZ QUE LE AYUDE NO A ESTE!- dije con tono la cara de los dos NONO ES MU GRACIOSA JAJAJ

PERO QUE MANERA ES ESA DE TRATAR A UNA ANCIANAOhh pobre mi Michi...-dijo pero la interrumpi

ME IMPORTA UN SOBERANO PEPINO TU GATO ! SI QUIERE A ESE ANIMAL DEJELO IR Y YA QUE ESTA VALLA SE USTED TAMBIEN A LA ...-Ahj se salvo nomas el infeliz de Gaara porque Kankuro me tapo la boca porque sino jajaja soy peor que Hidan

Estos niños de ahora, cada ves mas desuvicados ...- y se fue quejándose la vieja de mierda

En que estábamos-me dijo me dijo Kankuro acortando la distancia entre nosotros,pero en ese momento vino un perro y le mordió el tobillo a de Hana Inuzuka,seguro Gaara le había dich que viniese a interrumpir por el rabillo del ojo vi como hablaban Jajjaj si creen que me voy a dejar pisotear ni lo crean.

Oye tu Inuzuka saca a tu perro mugroso de el tobillo de MI novio-le ordene a la cuida perro, con cara y tono despectivo todo la gran estilo SEÑOR GRAN CUBITO DE HIELO UCHIHA

NO ES MUGROSO! NIÑA BOBA!.Kenshiii vem aqui no muerdas porquerías que te vas a enfermar-dijo con tono despectivo y burlón

KANKURO-KUNNO ES NINGUNA PORQUERÍA! AL CONTRARIO! ASI QUE CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA CUIDA PERROS!-le grite ¿quien mierda se piensa que es? !

Sisi claro,como digas chica de mi perro que ahora te voy a tener que bañar con desifectante,despues de morder esa cosa podes agarrar un virus o mi perro,estúpidos de Suna...-decía mientras se iba

MUERETE VIEJA VIEJA INUZUKA DE MIERDA! OJALA QUE TE PARTA UN KUNAI!-le grite ya arta de tanta estupidez

Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde que tal si volvemos a la casa Matsuri?-me pregunto Kankuro qe se compuso de la mordida

Hai,asi te recuperas de la mordida de ese perro mugroso- le dije

Gracias por preocuparte por mi, aunque todo esto fuera para vengarnos de Gaara te ...- y no pudo terminar que yo lo habia besado

Yo tambien te quiero Kakuro-kun-le dije de forma tierna el es muy dulce

¿Matsuri serías mi novia?-me pregunto con un poco de timidez

Hai -le respondi total se lo merecis si Gaara nk se atrevió antes a invitarme le daría un oportunidad a Kankuro y volvi a darle un beso

Volvimos a casa y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Gaara que nos esperaba dentro todo enojado ,por suerte Temari no estaba porquesino uff que gran problema .Ahk ahora hay que escuchar al celoso que flojera PERO. NO LO DEJARE GANAR NO SEÑOR!

FIN MATSURI POV

PERDON! QUERIDÍSIMOS LECTORES POR DEJARLOS CON LA INTRIGA DE QUE PASO CUANDO LLEGARON PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBI PORQUE ES IMPORTANTE

BUENO QUERIDOS LECTORES HOY ACTUALICE UN DOMINGO PORQUE MAÑANA LUNES TENGO UN DIA MUY AJETREADO.

BUENOOOO ACA PLIS LEAN ESTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE!

QUE HAGO DEJO QUE KANKURO Y MATSURI SEAN NOVIOS O QUE TERMINE MATSURI ESTANDO CON GAARA

BUENO DIGANME SU OPINIÓN Y NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES O CAPAZ ALGU DIA ANTES DE ESTE LUNES NOS BUENO BYE BYE


	7. 3 dia GAARA :Observaciones y sentimiento

20:00 **pm Gaara POV**

**Estúpido Kankuro por más que intente sabotear su cita siguieron como si hice de todo,agote mi chakra transformandome en una anciana,un mesero y EN UNA CHICA! Hice de todo pero siguieron igual AHJ y todavía no regresan.**

**Ahi se escucha el timbre son ellos A ESTA HORA LLEGAN! YO LOS MATO!**

**Matsuri no son horas para estar llegando- le dije colerico pero con aires de indiferencia ESE KANKURO ES UN IRRESPONSABLE**

**CIERRA EL PICO! VOS NO SOS NADIE PARA RETARME ! además llego tarde por "MÚLTIPLES INTERRUPCIONES"-me resaltó las últimas palabra dandome a entender que se había dado cuenta que yo era esas aun asi me mostre indiferente estilo MADE IN UCHIHA **

**Hmp-le respondí onda Sasuke y los deje entrar**

**Eh Gaara ¿nos hiciste de comer?-me pregunto mi hermano haciendome enojar QUE SE PIENSA QUE SOY ¿SU SIRVIENTE?**

**Nada hice para comer Matsuri ¿podrías cocinar?-le pregunte con cara de angel a ver si sentía lastima de mi**

**Eh? Yo? Jajajja se claro Yo cocinare y én vendrá Sasuke cantando LOLY POP vestido de nena,chupando una paleta acompañado de Shino y Shikamaru que son paletas y dulces parlantes, mientra vos Gaara bailas y les haces coros al eso entra también Neji y lks besa a los 3 jajjajajjaj como si eso llegara a pasar jajjaja-me respondió mientras ella y Kankuro se cagaban de risa por imaginarse lo que acababa de decir **

**Ahj bueno y entonces ¿quien cocina?-pregunte obvio que no iba a ser yo el gran KATSEKAGUE **

**Bueno yo cocinare veras Matsuri querida de lo que soy capaz-hablo Kankuro haciendose el interesante Puaj**

**Ahh! Arigato Kankuro-kun-le dijo tirándose encima de él**

**No es nada hermosa- blablabla cállate imbécil me dan asco**

**Despues comimos la estupida comida que hizo **

**Que rica comida! Ves Gaara aprende de Kankuro-kun infeliz-me dijo que le pasa? Por que me tiene que insultar ? Esta estupida apuesta me esta artando **

**Arigato Matsuri vamos?-le dijo con cara pícara que incinua?**

**Hai Kankuro-kun...-dijo ella con cara cómplice y ...! SE FUERON PARA EL CUARTO DE KANKURO! ¿COMO SE ATREVEN?! LO VAN A HACER ENCIMA DE MIS NARICES?! NI PIENSEN QUE LOS DEJARE ! KANKURO TE MATO!**

**Abri la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano totalmente colerico y me encuentro con que se estaban BESANDO! AHORA SI LO MATOOO!**

**KANKURO ! GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL TE MATARE!-dije sacando mi arena y estanpandolo contra la pared dejandolo inconciente-FUNERAL DEL DESIER...**

**ESPERAGAARA GRANDÍSIMO BOBO NO HAGAS IDIOTECES-me interrumpió para que no lo matase**

**Matsuri yo te...**

**Mira Gaara estamos en una apuesta, lo que te digo casi no tiene sentido okey Despues de esta cosa hablamos y aclaramos todo pero ahora sos el enemigo okey? Buenas noche y porfavor ayuda a Kankuro -me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla -hasta mañana grandísimo baka**

**Adios Matsuri -susurre cuando se estaba llendo pues la quiero tanto que no la puedo ver con otro y recien de esta caca acabe le voy a poder declarar mi amor fue tan dulce centirla la amo y no me separare de ella hare todo lo posible para lograr ser su novio claro cuando esto termine Pense mientras reacomodaba a mj hermanoen su cama y me iba a dormir **

**Hasta mañana Matsuri -susurre para caerme dormido en los brazos de Morfeo**

**Bueno amigos jejje espero que les alla gustado. Pues bueno la verdad voy a seguir con Matsuri y Kankuro juntos solo hasta que termine la apuesta para poner a Gaara celoso y lo mismo con Hinata y Kiba solo hasta que termine la apuesta y alguno de los dos bandos gane pues me gusta el NARUHINA asi que a sus fans no se enojen y sigan leyendome que no esta nada mal bueno hasta el prox lunes o antes bye bye**


	8. 4 día TEMARI DULCE O FUTON NO JUTSU

**11:35 am Temari POV **

**AHJ! Tuve que despertar otra vez a Matsuri y me tuve que levantar temprano ¡11:00 AM ! OCEA QUE SE PIENSAN QUE SON!.Ser dulce y tierna blablabla me tienen cansada,van dos dias,pero me estoy artando.****Ahora estoy llendo a ver a Shikamaru ojala que eso me alegre el día,despues de todo me tuve que vestir bien y el pelo atado en dos coletas,maquillaje claro,remera ajustada celeste,pantalones sueltos color cremita y mi tipico va a ser un dia largo,siempre tengo que sonreir,hablar bien,ser dulce y amable...**

**Hola Temari!-Eh? Quien me habla! Ahh Choji jej no me habia dado cuenta llevo bastante caminando por Konoha, ah y viene con mi problematico y Shino bueno me ahorro en buscarlos **

**Hola problemática-me dijo Shika con un tierno beso? Que se trae entre manos**

**Hola Temari -san- me saludo Shino se ve extraño pero bueno si es amigo de ellos lo es mio jajaj**

**Hola chicos-les saluede jaja odio ser tierna peroo voy a aprobechar -hola mi problematico-sonrojada y le dí un tierno beso -a donde iban?-pregunte con sonrisa inocente**

**Yo iba a la plaza a ver las nubes y me encontre con ellos asi que vamos para ahi vienes mi amor?-jajaj era de esperar... eh mi amor? Bue que mas da como negarle a mi Nara no acompañarlo**

**Hai-me límite a responder timids y sonrojada**

**EN LA PLAZA**

**Shikamaru tengo hambre ¿trajiste algo para comer?-pregunto Choji ahh este chico nunca para de comer **

**Eh? No,Temari-chan nos traerías algo de comer ?-me pregunto Shika bueno que mas da me levante de su pecho y le respondí **

**Hai-dije pero antes de irme**

**Temari a mi traeme una papasy dulces -me dijo Choji**

**A mi cariño unos dangos-me pidió Shikamaru**

**Ah mi una ensalada de fruta por favor-me pidió Shino que dulce el único que me pidió por favor que bien eso es ser hombre...**

**Y que sea rápido cariño que tengo mucha hambre-me dijo Shikamaru que le pasa que cree que soy? Su sirvienta ? Bueno lo dejare pasar porque nunca me pide nada **

**Hai hay voy enseguida se los traigo-dije dulce para irme despues de todo no me quedaba otra**

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES**

**Hay volví, aquí tienen chicos-dije entregandoles lo que me pidieron **

**Ehh Temari traenos algo para tomar-me dijo Shika nisiquiera me pregunta noo me ordena porque lo que acabo de oir fue una orden AHJ LO MATO ! Tranquila Temari te tienes que aguantar**

**Hai-le respondí como pude**

**Yo quiero una botella kunai-pun de naranja-me pidió Choji**

**Yo agua Natura de las nieves Temari-san-me djjo Shino qhe sino fuera porque me trata bien Ahj li mato Natura de nose que? Que le pasa?**

**Yo mi vida de manzana sin gas-me pidió Shikamaru recostado en un árbol CHINGADOOO QUE TE PASO VAGOOO DE ... AHJ**

**Hai-me límite a responder y me fui a comprar sus dichosas bebidas ante que lo que les pasa por ser hombres se piensan que pueden mandar a las mujeres ahjjjj no aguanto mas los voy a matar **

**15MINUTOS DESPUES**

**Ya volví, aca tienen su bebida- dije y se las dí**

**Eh! Temari estooo no es agu de Natura de las nieves mis bichos no las pueden tomar y yo menos veras tengo una dieta...-me dijo Shino y blablabla no para de hablar A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA ! AHJ! SE SALVA PORQUE ES EDUCADO**

**Temari este jugo no tiene lo quiero-se quejo Shikamaru yo lo voy a matar calmate Temari vamos tu puedes a ver bien**

**Shika querido vos me la pediste sin gas- le conteste Como pude**

**No es cierto no la devuelve esta porquería y cambiala- me dijo y me la avento ESTO YA ME SOBRE PASO A LA MIERDA TODO ESPERO QUE LAS CHICAS PUEDAN SEGUIR PORQUE YO LOS MATO ...**

**Ya que esta Temari me compras otras papas?-ESTO EA EL COLMO HASTA CHOJI ME MOLESTA LOS MATO! ADIOS!**

**SHIKAMARU,CHOJI,SHINO DIGAN SUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS LOS VOY A MATAR!-GRITE**

**Que problematico-dijo Shikamaru preparandose para lo peor y si que le va a doler**

**Hmp-dijo Shino**

**Tengo hambre-hablo Choji**

**IMBÉCILES ESO ES TODO LO CAPAZ QUE SON DE DECIR PUES ALLA USTEDES SE VA A MORIR-DIJE PARA HACER MI JUTSU, TOME MI ABANICO Y GRITE-CORTE DE GUADAÑAS DE AIRE -TERMINE PARA VER COMO SALIAN VOLANDO DESTRUYENDO ÁRBOLES A SU PASO.**

**Bueno creo que con eso va a ser suficiente pense observando a los chicoa debajo de lo árboles tirados en el piso lleno de rasguños,cortes y pues que aprendan a tratar a una mujer **

**Hey Shikamaru si que debes querer ganar mira que sacrificarte a ti mismo-dije ayudandolo a levantarse despues de todo sabia que lo que hizo fue por sus amigos y la apuesta-estas bien mi problematico?-le pregunte despues de todo lo amo**

**Si estoy bien problemá lo que te hice ai noa vamos lo dos a mi casa-me dijo con cara picara **

**Jajaj bueno dale mi querido jajaj te amo -le dije para darle un beso **

**Yo también- me respondío para dar la vuelta e irnos pero antres**

**Adiós chicos -nos despedimos desde lejos y nos fuimos jajaj lo que tengo para hacer con este chico en su casa jaja **

**FIN TEMARI POV**

**BUENO ACA ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO JAJA AMO EL SHIKATEMA WUUUUU JAJAJJA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTA MI FIC ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DISCULPEN SI ACTUALIZO UNA VES POR SEMANA PERO LA SECU ME TIENE 9MUY OCUPADA JAJA BUENO BYEBYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO O EL LUNES QUE VIENE CHAUUUUU **


	9. cuarto dia :Sakura el helado

**14:15 pm **

**Sakura caminaba por las calles de konoha pensando**

**Sakura P****OV**

**Que lindo día el de hoy,ya voy 4 días ,con este, en mi roll de boba y dulce,eh logrado contenerme para no golpear a Naruto,pero nose cuanto resista,Sasuke me intenta seducir para manipularme o que me enoje con el por algun insulto o insinuacion AHJ QUE MOLESTO JODER PERO YA LES VA A TOCAR KYAAAAA**

_**INNER SAKURA:KYAAAAAAAAA BIEN DICHO SHANAROOO!**  
_

_**Buenos días Sakura-chan!-me saludó Naru-baka **_

_**Buenos días SA -KU-RA -jajjaj que poco ignovador Sasuke mira que hablarme con voz ronca en mi oreja detras mio jajj "si que se te da seducir "**_

_**Hola feita-Ahj ahora se suma Sai que ganas de molestar ya me voy a vengar **_

_**Buenos dias Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun y Sai-kun wiiii-Ahj odio ser estúpida**_

**INNER:SÍ,ENCIMA QUE TENEMOS AL VENGADOR A NUESTROS PIES TENEMOS QUE ACTUAR ASI?! TIREMONOSLO DE UNS VEZ HAY QUE APROVECHAR KYAAAA!**

**Hai no vendría mal ,después de todo quien culparia a una tarada? **

**Sakura-chan vienes von nosotros a pasear?-me pregunto Naru-baka sacandome de mis cabilaciones**

**Hai,que les parece ir a comer unos helados de fresa- dije saltando con Naruto- sii? -le suplique al Uchiha (ya que a Sai le importaba un soberano bledo)con ojitos de perro mojado**

**Bueno SA-KU-RA todo para vos hermosa-me dijo a punto de besarme pero Sai salto con una estupidez**

**Feita deberías de dejar de comer azúcar estas media gordita,además los libros dicen que te altera y bos estas alterada si comes un helado nos morimos todos o no Naruto?- que me a dicho esta infeliz como se atreve! Encima enterrumpio mi beso lo voy a ...**

**Haiii tienes razón dattebayo! Sakura es muy nerviosa y loca sobre todo cuando me pega o no Sasuke?-como se atreve gran baka**

**INNER:MATALOS SHANAROOO KYAAAA! SOS UNOS GRANDÍSIMOS BAKAS!**

**Hmp-fue lo unico que respondió Maldito infeliz!**

**Lo tomare como un si,asi que mejor Sakura deja el helado porque en los libros dicen...**

**MALDITOS INÚTILES LOS MATARE! -Oh no me hicieron salir de personaje-BAKAS ME HICIERON PEEDER! LOS VOY A CASTRAR ! SAI TE DEJARE SIN PELOTAS SI ES QUE SI TENES! NARU-BAKA TE DARE UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA! SASUKE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE POR EL ENOJO TE ACONSEJO QUE TE VALLAS!**

**INNER :AZLOS SUFRIR SHANAROOO! KYAAAA!**

**FIN SAKURA POV**

**Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras decidio mejor macharse pero anted**

**Dobes-dijo y acercándose al oído de Sakura agregó susurrandole-si terminas pronto SA-KU-RA buscame en la plaza para salir,solo dejalos con vida -finalizo, le dio un beso apasionado a la pelirrosa y desaparecio en un puff **

**Despurs de eso nada mas se podía escuchar las súplicas(en vano)de un rubio y de un azabache que rogaban poder segui con vida y con desendencia **

**15 minutos después**

**Jajjaja vuelvanme a probocar malditos bakas- regañaba Sakura a Naruto y a Sai que estaban tirados en el piso con moratones,rapaduras y sangre- esperame Sasuke-kun-finalizo para irse a encontrar con su nuevo novio **

**Bueno ahi les va otro fic jejej espero que les guste es medio corto pero bueno espero que me sigan asi que byebye nos leemos pronto**


	10. quinto día: INO DÍA DE CAMPO

8:30 am

INO POV

Sai me vino a visitar a la mañana me tuve que ir a comprar los víveres. Cuando volví "Sai y yo" nos pusimos a "cocinar"

¿Ino puedes pasarme la harina?-me pregunto

¿Eh? ¿Qué es harina?-le tuve que contestar después de todo tengo que ser tímida y boba sinceramente al ser asi no hago nada en todo el dia

AHJ deja. Solo pásame ese paquete-me dijo con mucha pasiencia-gracias ,ahora mezclemos y lo tiramos de apoco en la waflera ¿ves?

Hai-le respondí al estilo Hinata bajando la cabeza y sonrojándome

Cuando tuvimos todo hecho nos sentamos a desayunar

¿Qué te sirvo? Según el libro "Como ser educado con tu novia "tengo que preguntar estupideces de cortesía-me dijo sabiendo que con la mención de esos libros del demonio me iba a enojar ajjaj pero me mantuve serena en tu cara

Hai …Sa…Sai-kun por favor..sir…sírveme jugo de manzana –le dije a lo mas estilo "MADE IN HINATA"

Hai, pero según los expertos el jugo de naranja es mejor para la salud…..-me dijo hasta lo que llegue a escuchar, después solo me limite a asentir y no a prestarle atención a nadie le importa sus libros blablablá puramente estúpido. Me voy a comer mi wafles y fue pero justo cuando lo voy a hacer

Ino querida recuerda que no debes comer mucho. Según mi libro debo ser sincero y preocuparme por tu salud y te diría que no comas tanto que engorda mucho la harina. Espera ya se que me dirás ¿Qué es la harina? Pues el polvo blanco de un paquete de allá, pero eso no importa. Ahora bien también te quería decir que sos hermosa, pero el flequillo te va a afectar la vita ¿Entiendes cariño? – finalizo COMO SE ATREVE ESTUPIDO! YA ME VENGARE CUANDO LLEGUE LA HORA Y GANEMOS LAS CHICAS YA ME VENGARE serénate Ino no mates a nadie (por ahora) serénate sino vas perder. Acuérdate de tus amigas….

Ino responde te estoy hablando –me dijo AHJ ¿Qué LE PASA? CUANDO ESTO TERMINE LE DIRE A LA FRENTE QUE LO CASTRE O SINO LO USARE DE SACRIFICIO A JASHIN, KAMI, EL DIOS PACHORRA (alabado sea mi dios jaja), DIOS DEL RAME O QUIEN SEA UAJAJAJUAJJA

Ino ¿estás bien?-otra vez que le pasa no ve que estoy perfecta jajaj ya verá después

..Sai-kun Arigato lo tomare en cuenta, tienes mucha razón-por Kami que buena actriz que soy .Puse la mejor voz angelical y tierna Auspicia "EMPRESAS HINATA"

Bueno mi amor, porque ya después de un año según mi libro en el capitulo" la relación" te puedo llamar así, ya me voy-me dijo en su último intento de hacerme enojar

Adiós Sai-kun-le dije sonrojada y rre chibi para despedirme

3:00 PM

Estuve trabajando todo el día en la florería ,pero al fin llego la hora de irme ¡aleluya! Tuve que ser dulce con todos los clientes y algo tímida pues sabía que Naruto y el Hyuga me vigilaban, después de todo los vi pasar hace un rato a la hora de mi trabajo hablando de el entrenamiento y que se yo. Pero al fin puedo irme a descansar y …

Hola Ino-¿EH? Ahh Choji y AHJ ERA DE ESPERAR LOS VIGILANTES ADEMAS DE VENIR CON EL INUZUKA Y SU PERRO

Hola Cho..Choji-kun Shikamaru-kun,Neji-san,Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun-salude tierna tímida e inocente ya me estoy volviendo toda una experta ajaj

Hey vamos con los chicos a dar una vuelta ¿vienes?-me pregunto Shikamaru

Bue..bueno-conteste que más daba, total

¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic?-pregunto el Inuzuka y en eso apareció Hinata

Hola chicos. Perdón el retraso Kibi-kun ,pero tuve que dejar a Hanabi con Konahamaru que se iban en una cita-dijo Hinata a lo que yo sonreí

Hola Hina…Hinata-chan-salude

Hola Ino, escuche lo del picinic yo voy, pero antes mallamos a comprar todo para comer y tomar en 15 minutos nos reunimos en el campo numero 51-dijo con todo aire de capitana-Shikamaru, Choji ,Neji vallan a comprar comida. Ino,KIbi-kun y yo iremos a por las

Hey ¿ y por que vos con Kiba?- pregunto Neji

PORQUE SE ME CANTA.¿ O NO TE QUEDO CLARO QUE YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERO Y NO ME MANDAS?-le dijo furiosa encendiendo su Byakugan para luego proseguir- SI VUELVES A MOLESTARME. RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE ALGO QUE TENIA QUE VER CON QUE SI SEGUIAS O NO CON DECENDENCIA ¿OKEY? ASI QUE VALLANSE AHORA SINO QUIEREN QUE ME ENOJE-termino de decir mi amiga en tono autoritario. BIEN AHÍ HINATAAA! ESA ES MI AMIGA YA QUIESIERA TERMINAR ESTA PUTA APUESTA Y VOLVER A SER COMO YO Y SACARME ESTA ROPA TAN SOSA Y POCO DEMOSTRATIVA

Hai..hai Hinata-sama-dijo para irse con los demás que estaban en estado de shock

Ino-se me acerco Kiba y me susurro-Se lo que estas pensando,tranquila estoy del lado de las chicas y las ayudare en todo lo que necesiten de forma indirecta sin que se den cuenta,como ahora que salgo con Hinata –chan y hago que Naruto sufra y se ponga celoso-dijo para luego agregar en voz alta-Si Ino a mi también me sorprende esta nueva Hinata y no, no es que está loca lo que pasa es que Neji la saca de si y bueno ya sabes cómo se pone de furiosa, pero eso no importa ¿vamos a comprar?-finalizo

Hai-dijimos al unisonó y entramos al almacén

EN EL ALAMACEN

Hey Ino-me llamo Hinata ya dentro del local-Neji nos vigila con el Byakugan a 3 kilómetros de acá-me susurro-Hey Kiba ¿lo sientes verdad? Ese olor a carne de BAKA-le dijo con cara cómplice al Inuzuka era obvio que hablaba de Neji

Hai, carne podrida, callada y soberbia a no mas de 3 kilómetros de esta distancia-dijo para acercarse a nosotras y susurrar-¿desaparecemos en un puff? ¿Cuánto alcanza a ver el Byakugan?

5 kilómetros. Vamos a un almacén cerca de mi casa-y sin decir más Hinata nos agarro y nos desaparecimos

/

**AGREGADO ESPECIAL NEJI POV**

**MIERDA! MALDICION SE DESAPARECIERON! HINATA-SAMA TE HAS VUELTA UNA BUENA KUNOICHI-DIJE PARA DESAPARECERME E IRME A ENCONTRAR CON LOS DEMAS**

**FIN NEJI POV**

/

Después de ir al almacén nos fuimos al campo 51 a esperar a los chicos

Hinata-la llame

Bajes la guardia aun nos siguen vigilando jaja pero yo también los vigilo-me susurro acercándose-no hay que dejarlos ganar, síguete comportando como mi antigua yo-y para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hablábamos agrego en voz alta-Si Ino las gaseosa seguro que les gustaran a los chicos que tierna y dulce eres

Ha…Haii-le dije siguiéndole el juego- hagamos los preparativos

Hai-me respondieron ambos al unisonó y se pusieron a poner el mantel en el piso y las gaseosa, mientras yo buscaba los vasos

Llegamos y traemos la comida-hablo el Nara-Ino ¿podrías servirme jugo? Mejor a todos –dijo con sorna

Hai- respondí lo más dulce de que pude, aunque sabía que me molestaría el resto del día pero que mas daba me dije y me puse a servir

AHJ QUE MOLESTOS! HIJOS DE UNA GRAN PU… INO ESTO INO EL OTRO BLABLABLA… ESTO DOS IDIOTAS SABEN QUE NOS LES PUEDO RESPONDER Y SE APROBECHAN, AUNQUE HINATA ME DEFIENDA SIGUEN! CUANDO TERMINE ESTA APUESTA AHJ SI QUE LES VA AA DOLER NARA,HYUGA ME VENGARE YA VERAN

Bueno chicos con Choji nos tenemos que ir a hacer un par de cosas-al fin te vas Shikamaru

¿Cosas eh?-dijo Kiba en son de burla

Solo chicos cuando las vallan a hacer que no sea en un lugar público y no dejen un enchastre, recuerden limpiar-dijo el Hyuga en tono pícaro Mira tan calladito que se veía es un hijo de….

OHH! Pobre Temari! Yo que te creía mas machito Nara, pero no claro con ese pelo largo ya era de esperar que te unirías al Yao….-y no pudo terminar cuando

NO SEAN BAKAS MANGA DE HENTAI!-gritaron Choji y Shikamaru yéndose en un puff

Okey ,que maricones- respondió Hina-chan

Vamos Hinata-sama nosotros también nos tenemos que ir-le dijo Neji

Vete ahora te alcanzo-le dijo Hinata

Pero…-que baka si que se las busca en 3 ..2.. 1

VETE IDIOTA! TE DIJE QUE AHORA VOY! AHJ ODIO CUANDO ME APURAN MALDITO…-y seguía cuando

Hai ,Hinata-sama-le respondió para irse lo más rápido que pudo

Bueno ahora que se fue Neji puedo hablar con libertad –dijo el Inuzuka

Hai, no lo veo con el Byakugan pero por las dudas no se salgan del personaje y terminemos rápido – ordeno la Hyuga

Hai , bueno que bueno que nos ayudes Kiba, ahora ¿ qué tal si nos juntamos mañana para ver quienes sobrevivieron a la semana?-dije tranquila y tierna para aparentar

Hai, así también planeamos todo para el próximo movimiento, esto no acaba sin pelear. Mañana nos juntamos en mi casa tu avísale a Sakura y a Tenten, Kiba tu a Matsuri y a Temari ya que estas se enteran de que sos un aliado. Bueno ahora que esta todo arreglado me voy no sea cosa que Neji se enoje-sentencio para luego besar a Kiba –Adiós Kibi-kun, adiós Ino-chan-dijo para desaparecer en un puff

Bueno yo también me voy-y acercándose a mi dijo en voz baja-quédate tranquila yo las ayudare en todo lo que pueda-y volviendo a la normalidad dijo-adiós Ino nos vemos –me saludo para montarse en Akamaru e irse

Chau Kiba-kun-salude y me fui a mi casa

FIN INO POV

BUENO MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES COMO LA VEN ACA HAY UN NUEVO CAP ESTE ES MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDON A TODAS LAS ADMIRADORAS DE SHIKAMARU NARA PORQUE BUENO NO QUEDABA DE OTRA DE HACERLO MEDIO MALO AJJA AGUATE EL SHIKATEMA WIIIIIIIII Y ESTE PERSONAJE TAMBIEN SOY SU FAN BUENO NOS LEEMOS SUPONGO QUE EL PROX LUNES ASI QUE BYEBYE ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO


	11. sexto día TENTE AL ESTILO UCHIHA

6:00am Campo de entrenamiento

TENTEN POV

Estoy cansada de ser como el estupido aguantado 6 días y nose cuanto mas pueda,encima y para colmo empecé de nuevo a entrar con Lee,Neji y Gai-sensei COMO QUISIERA VOLVER A ESTAR DE MISIÓN COMO HACE SOLO UNOS DÍAS!.Bueno almenos llegue a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Hola Tenten LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN TI HOY?-me pregunto otra vez tengo que volver a escuchar lo de la juventud blablabla KAMI DAME PACIENCIA ...

Hpm-me límite a responder después de todo tengo que ser el cubito de hielo Uchiha

Hola Ten-ten-me saludo con vos sensual y ronca marca MADE IN SASUKE Neji

Hmp-le respondi y ordene- empecemos de una puta vez que me aburren BAKAS

Jajaj la cara de Lee y Neji vale oro estan WTF? JAJ se preguntarán que le pasa a esta loca

Buenos dias chicos QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LOS ACOMPAÑE-nos saludo Gai-sensei

Gai-sensei- oh no ya empezamos

Lee

Gai-sensei

Otra vez con lo mismo siempre es igual con estos dos LEE .GAI-SENSEI LEE ...

Tenten -me llamo Neji mientras esos dos seguian con sus estupideces- que te parece si vamos a comer los dos solos-me susurró al oido mientras se apoyaba detras mio en mi

Hmp-me limite a contestar e intente no sonrojame

Bueno chicos vengan-nos llamo Gai-sensei FIUUUU menos mal me salvo ya estaba que me ponía mas roja que un tomate

Hmp-dije y me acerqué lo mas rapido posible a mi maestro y lo mas lejos de Neji

Bien empezaremos con Lee da 3 vueltas a konoha corriendo ASI LA FUENTE DE LA JUVENTUD CRECERÁ EN TI -grito a todo pulmo que casi me deja sorda CREO QUE NO SE ESCUCHO EN SUNA AHJ! -Tenten tu pelearas con Neji solo taijutsu nada de ninjutsu o genjutsu

Hmp-respondimos ambos

Bien comiencen-nos dijo y empezamos nuestro combate

15 minutos despues

Neji cuidado te vas a caer arriba...

Ahh lo tengo encima y cada vez mas cerca de mi cara! Se esta acercando cada vez mas a mi labio !

Asi se hace Tenten!-grito Lee que llegaba de correr-que arda tu llama de la juventud!

Al cerlo llegar nos separamos y el me dijo

Tenten perdiste te sonrojaste y te mostraste nerviosa he ganado-me dijo mirandome con burla y con aire de superioridad

NEJI COMO NO QUIERES QUE ME SONROJE SI ME QUERÍAS BESAR! LEE ,NEJI LOS MATARE GRANDÍSIMOS BAKAS!-les grite grandísimos idiotas como se atreven hacerme sufrir ya veran

Asi se habla Tenten que comience la lucha asi la llama de la juventud creceraa!-grito Gai-sensei

Hai, Gai-sensei no se preocupe que ganare y los dejare hechos mierda!-dije con sonrisa sadica

No nos ayude tanto sensei -dijeron irónicamente para luego mirarme con orror pues me rodeaba un aura oscura y no era para menos

CORRAN MALDITOS BASTARDOS! LOS MATARE!-dije con la furia a flor de piel

SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!-gritaron para salir corriendo ambos bastardos .jaja es envano los encerre-AUXILIO ! SAQUENOS DE AQUI!-GRITABAN A LO LOCO

CHICOS PREPARENCE A SUFRIR UAAAJAJJA-dije con vos siniestra ya que los había encerrado con un doton no jutsu

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

HAN ENTENDIDO? NUNCA MAS SE TE OCURRA LEE INTERRUMPIRME UN BESO! TU BASTARDO-dije señalando a un Neji muy maltratado tirado en el piso medio consiente con un montón de lastimaduras y sangre en el mismo estado que Lee- NUNCA MAS SE TE OCURRA METERTE CONMIGO! OKEY?! MALDITOS MIRA QUE JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS MUERETE EN EL INFIERNO HYUGA-dije y me fui en un puff dejando a un Neji a punto de replicar con su último aliento y un Lee muy mal herido..

Me suena el celular que raro- dije extrañada caminando por las calles de Konoha- ah es Hina-chan dice que me reuna hoy con ellas en su casa y que es urgente, que me espera a las 8... bueno pues ahi estare -le conteste y me fui a mi casa a bañar

FIN TENTEN POV


	12. Reunion PLANIFICACIONES EN CASA DE HINA

20:10

En la casa de Hinata se encontraban todas las chicas de apuesta y Kiba

Bien ya estamos todas comencemos-grito Matsuri

agarra una hoja un lápiz y empieza a copiar lo que te dicte-le ordeno Hinata-Bueno cuanta ¿somos las que seguimos en juego?

Son tu,Ino y ,Sakura y Tenten perdimos-le informo Temari- a lo que tenemos hacer perder a 4 para poder ganar. Así que hay que hacer un plan de ya había pensado una estrategia así que presten atención.

Hai-respondieron todas

Bien la estrategia que tengo es muy en general ,ya que no sabemos en que consiste sus nuevas con un análisis de la situación y de cada chico-dijo Temari

Hai tienes razón así que empecemos-dijo Hinata-falta solo mañana que nos juntaremos con todos así que no hay que dejarnos ganar

Bueno primero Shikamaru tendría que ser tonto e imperactivo como Naruto, aunque dudo que dure mucho va a perder es un vago-dijo Temari

Lo mismo pasara con Naruto que seguro tendrá que actuar como Sasuke no aguantara ser tan serio y demostrara tener corazón es demasiado fácil-alego Sakura

Sai tendrá que demostrar sentimientos y no seguir ese estúpido libro-dijo Ino isterica-Perderá enseguida no durara nada no puede ni decir hola sin consultar el estúpido manual

A decir verdad todos son muy fáciles ninguno durar nada Sasuke,Neji y Gaara van a tenes que demostrar emociones,alegría y ser como Naruto eso es imposible no va a suceder jaja es tan probable como si Sasuke se pusiera un tutu y bailara balet mientras los otros dos les hacen coros ajjajaj-dijo Hinata irónicamente para luego echarse a reír igual a los demás de por imaginarse tan bizarra situación

Hai mi Hinata-can tiene razón jajaja imagínense esa situación es imposible ajja-se reía Kiba

Bueno Kiba,Hinata y tu tienen razón, pero nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo y menos cuando sabemos que tienen un estratega en su equipo-corto el ambiente Temari recibiendo malas miradas de todos-Bien ahora que tenemos una idea general cuando llegue el primer día de la semana de los chicos analicen su nueva personalidad,después nos volveremos a juntar ese mismo día a la misma hora acá en la casa de Hinata para hacer un nuevo plan definitivo que nos llevara a la victoria. Después lo ponemos en marcha y ademas a los chicos los seguimos, los vigilamos minuciosamente y al mínimo error los hacemos perder-finalizo la de Suna

Hai-respondieron todas

Bien chicas cuenten conmigo para lo que quieran-comento Kiba

Bien Inuzuka por ahora sigue así y no metas la pata nosotras te avisaremos cuando nos ayudaras-le respondió cortante Temari

Hey ¿Que te pasa? a Kiba no le contestas así-le grito furiosa Hinata

¿Que te pasa a vos? yo no le dije nada malo-le arremetió la rubia

Tranquila chicas no se peleen por mi-comento el Inuzuka ganándose miradas furiosas de ambas Kunoichi y haciendo que a las demás se les caiga una gota estilo

**EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LAS DEMÁS CHICAS QUE PRESENCIABAN EL MOMENTO**

**Que idiota acaso ¿quería morir?-pensaba Matsuri**

**Baka! -pensaba Sakura**

**Idiotaa! miara que hacer enojar a las chicas mas atrevidas de Konoha después de la frente... Un placer conocerte Kiba nos vemo en disney- pensaba Ino**

**Tuviste una bonita vida Kiba ¿De que color queres las flores y el cajón para tu funeral? tranquilo yo cuidare de akamaru-pensaba Tenten**

CALLATE BAKA!-gritaron Hinata y Temari y se abalanzaron arriba del Inuzuka dándole una paliza

Mi mas sentido -pésame alcanzaron a decir las demás Kunoichi antes de presenciar la masacre

2 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Vuélvete a hacer el interesante y no querrás que haya próxima vez-le grito Hinata a Kiba que estaba medio inconsciente en el piso-Perdóname Temari-san nose para que lo defiendo

No hay problema Hina-chan pero intenta controlar mejor tu personalidad-le dijo Temari -Bueno chicas nosotras nos vamos

Adiós chicas- se despidió Matsuri para irse con Temari

Recuerden no dejarse ganar-se les escucho gritar desde afuera de la casa

Nosotras también nos vamos -se despidieron Sakura,Ino y Tente-adiós Kiba,Hinata-dijeron y de fueron

Bueno Hina nos hemos quedado solos-le insinuó el Inuzuka a la Hyuga

Hai-respondió ella y acorto la distancia que los separaba pero justo cuando se iban a besar alguien los interrumpió

Sueltala Inuzuka-grito un muy enojado Hiashi

Hinata-sama-dijo Neji entrando también a su habitación pues desde que llegaron todos los estuvieron espiando para "vigilar"

TU! SUELTA A MI HIJA INUZUKA!-grito un muy enfadado Hiashi

Pero Hiashi-sama su hija es mi novia y besa tan imagínese que en algún futuro lo podría llamar suegrito y a ti,Neji ,cuñadito-dijo Kiba como pancho por su casa

QUE DICES IMBÉCIL!-grito colérico el jefe Hyuga-Neji plan alfa. Desaserse a toda costa de sangre impura y no digna de un Hyuga-le dijo a su sobrino todo al estilo Harry Potter y agente 007

Hai-le respondió,hizo un par de sellos y de un rollo hizo aparecer 2 katanas y una guadaña, la cual era para el líder del clan al que se la entrego-DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS INUZUKA!

Antes que lo maten -interrumpió Hinata-mi mas sentido pésame si tu querías morir me hubieras avisado y encontrábamos una forma menos dolorosa , pero aya tu -finalizo en tonos MADE IN UCHIHA

Dicho esto salieron todos corriendo a atacar al Inuzuka que no tuvo mas remedio que subirse en akamaru y corre por su vida lo mas lejos posible de esa casa sin poder decir sus ultimas palabras

AHORA QUIEREN SABER QUE PASO CON EL POBRE DE KIBA PUES BUENO CONTINUACIÓN LES CONTARE

Padre,Neji ¿ que le paso a Kiba?-pregunto Hinata una vez que sus padre y primo allan vuelto

El jefe de los Hyugas ignoro olímpicamente la pregunta y se fue a descansar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Neji por su parte le contesto:

No creo que ese infeliz vuelva a poner una pata en esta casa nunca mas... y tampoco creo que se recomponga en poco tiempo ajjaja después de como quedo jaja ... -le respondió a medida que se iba a su cuarto con una sonrisa sádica y de autosuficiencia mientras recordaba lo ocurrido dejando a una Hinata media confundida

FLASH BACK

NEJI POV

Hiashi-sama-le llame haciéndole señas de que el Inuzuka se había distraído y lo podíamos atacar

Hai,estrategia omega-me respondió y salimos disparados en contra del Inuzuka

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Ya le habíamos bloqueado todos los puntos de chakra y rasgado muchas partes del cuerpo jajaj lo teníamos a nuestra merced jajaj baka Inuzuka mira si nos va a ganar jajaj

Es tu fin-dijo Hiashi viejo amargado-Neji-me llamo

Hai-le respondí

Muere Inuzuka! -gritamos pero cuando lo estábamos a punto de golpearle en el corazón llegaron el Nara,Uchiha,Uzumaki y Akimitchi para detenernos

Suéltanos Nara!-le ordeno Hiashi-baka

¿Y como cojones nos detienes?-pregunte colerico

Ahj que problemá luz a su alrededor es un nuevo jutsu que invente para poder manejar las sombras -nos respondió Shikamaru

Nara controla a estos Naruto y yo llevaremos al Inuzuka al Hyugas sino se controlan los meteré en el Mankekyu Sharingan-nos ordeno el Uchiha para irse con Naruto y Kiba QUIEN COJONES SE CREE? PEDAZO DE MIERDA YA ME VENGAREEEE !

Ya lo escucharon compórtense y los suelto-nos dijo Shikamaru

Vamos Shikamaru vamos a comer algo tengo hambre-se quejaba el gordo que insoportable Choji

Ya que,vamos Choji,que problemático-dijo para soltarnos y desaparecer en un puff

Hiashi-sama-dije pero fui enterrumpido

Ni una palabra Neji-me dijo para volver a la mansion

Hai-le conteste,guarde las armas y nos fuimos

FIN FLASH BACK

DEJEN REVIEW DEJEN REVIEW DEJEN REVIEW DEJEN REVIEW JAJJAJA

BUENO QUERIDOS LESCTORES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y VANA VER QUE YA VOY A PUBLICAR MAS FICS JAJA TENGO OTROS DOS QUE SON UN EMO LOS TENGO QUE SUBIR BUENO BYEBYE Y DEJEN REVIEW


	13. 13 decisivo no nos dejaremos vencer

8:am

Comienzo Hinata POV

Hoy es el ultimo día de la estupida apuesta para las pienso permanecer asi,me gusta mi nueva personalidad, asi que no dejare que ninguna de mis amigas mejor me voy a arreglar que hoy nks juntamos todos a las 12 en la plaza

FIN HINATA POV

COMIENZO NEJI POV

AHJ que flojera jajja Hoy es el último día de las chicas hare que Hinata-sama pierda uauau ahi viene

Buenos dias Hinata-sama-salude mordazmente para que se sienta presionada

Hmp ¿Que mierda queréis Neji? Vamos a comprar asi llegamos temprano al dia de campo-me ordenó QUIEN COJONES SE PIENSA QUE ES? AHJ bueno se la dejare pasar asi no peleo con esta loca

Hai-me límite a contestar no tenía ganas de que me maten

FIN NEJI POV

NARUTO POV

9:15 am

Hoy es el ultimo dia de las chicas dattebayo!-Teme despierta hay que ir a comprar la bebida- le llame ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo

Hmp,no molestes dobe,ve tu después te alcanzó-me dijo aun dormido no me sorprende llego a la casa a las 4 seguro estuvo con Sakura-chan mas vale que no le alla hecho nada estúpido teme

Hai,dattebayo-le dije y me fui

FIN NARUTO POV

SASUKE POV

9:20

AHJ ESTÚPIDO DOBE ME DESPERTÓ Y AHORA NO PUEDO voy a bañar tengo que verme bien para Sakura que se arregle solo el infeliz

FIN SASUKE POV

MATSURI POV 9:30

Hoy es el dia dejaré que pierda ninguna de mis amigas,ayudare a Ino para que no pierda-Arriba Kankuro hoy si nos tenemos que levantar desgraciadamente ÚPIDO DIA-le dije a mi supuesto novio, pues habia pasado la noche con el pero obvio no paso nada ...nada grave jajaja bueno lo desperte y me fui a despertar a los demás

FIN MATSURI POV

GAARA POV

Eh Gaara despierta que comprar comida!-me griti Matsuri desde afuera de mi habitación

Hai,enseguida salgo avísales a los ...

NO ME DES ORDENES QUE TE LEVANTO MALDITO HIJO DE ...-ya sabia yo que con ese nuevo carácter me debi quedar callado

Hai,perdoname-le dije y me meti al baño antes que me empiece a pelear

FIN GAARA POV

TEMARI POV

Vamos Temari arriba que tenemos que ir a comprar-me llamo Matsuri y mas le valía tratarme asi porque sino-vamos que Shika-kun te espera jajaj-me dijo al ver que no daba señales de vida

Hai,ahora voy pero vete antes que te mate que odio que me apuren y mss cuando recien me despierto asi que VETE!-le grite me harta que me apueren

Hai-oi que decia mientras salía de mi cuarto que se joda por levantarme ahora que espere que me voy a bañar

FIN TEMARI POV

SHIKAMARU POV

AHJ que flojera me tengo que levantar que problemático y encima tengo que apagar el despertardor aun mas problemático

Ahhh listo ahora que problemático tengo que ir a bañarme,ir con Temari y comprar comida y bebida

FIN SHIKAMARU POV

El azabache pensaba todo esto mientras estaba tirado en el suelo de su cuarto ,ya que se tiro al piso de tanta flojera después de apagar como pudo el despertador ,cuando término de reflexionar que no le quedaba de otra decidio irse a bañar arrastrandose por el piso

INO POV

10 AM

HOY ES EL DIA! Estoy tarde,no sono el despertador y nos quedamos dormidas

Frente despertate que nos quedamos dormidas-le grite mientras me iba al baño a bañarme

FIN INO POV

SAKURA POV

OHH NOOO ME QUEDE DORMIDA!Cer...- ya se fue a bañar y con razon son las 10 estúpido despertador que no sono y yo no me desperte

INNER SAKURA. JJAJAJA QUE TE IBAS A LEVANTAR DESPUÉS DE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA FIESTITA SHANAROOO MENOS MAL QUE LA CERDA NO SE ENTERÓ QUE NOS FUIMOS CON SASUKE-KUN Y VOLVIMOS A LAS 4 JAJAJA

CALLATE-le dije a mi inner para ir al otro baño a bañarme

FIN SAKURA POV

TENTEN POV

11:00

HINATA!-grite cuando la vi-Neji! Como estan?ustedes tambien salieron a hacer las compras?- pregunte no era de extrañar que se allán levantado temprano como yo

Hola Ten -Ten-me saludo Neji por detras quien se cree ?Sasuke? Jajja

Si Ten ya terminamos nos dirijiamos al picnic vienes?-me dijo Hina

Hai vamos Hina-chan-le respondi nk haciendole caso a las insinuaciones de Neji y adelantandome con su prima

Dale Neji!-le gritamos desde lejos hasta que porfin salio del shock y nos siguio jajja que narcisista

FIN TENTE POV

SAI POV

11:15

Bueno segun mi manual estoy tarde para la reunión asi que mejor me me baño rápido y voy a buscar a mi querida Ino y a la feita de Sakura jajaj aunque mi manual dice que debo ser educado y blabla estupideces del manual de Sai jaj

FIN SAI POV

BUNO MJS QUERIDOS LECTORES LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN REVEW Y SE QUE ES UN CAP DE MIERDA PERO ES MUY LARGO ASI QUE DESPUES LO SIGO QUE PASARA NO? BUENO TAMBIEN LES QUIERO AVISAR QUE VOY A PUBLICAR UN NUEVO FIC DE LOS AKATSUKI JAJ NUESTRA ORG FAVORITA BUENO BYEBYE Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


End file.
